1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective sleeve for a padlock, more particularly to a protective sleeve for protecting a lock body of a padlock from both impact and dust.
2. Description of the Related Art
A padlock generally includes a lock body and a shackle mounted on the lock body. The lock body is formed with a keyhole to permit insertion of a corresponding key thereinto for operating the shackle. However, as the keyhole is typically exposed from the lock body, dust, moisture and dirty water can enter into the lock body to adversely affect operation of the lock body, especially when the padlock has been in use for a long period of time. In addition, the lock body is typically installed with small components, such as springs and steel balls, therein. When the padlock is accidentally dropped on the ground, it is likely that the resulting impact can damage the components within the lock body and thus disable the padlock.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a protective sleeve for protecting a lock body of a padlock from both impact and dust.
Accordingly, the protective sleeve of the present invention includes a sleeve body and a cover flap. The sleeve body has an open inserting end adapted to permit insertion of the lock body thereinto, a restricting end opposite to the inserting end and adapted for abutting against the lock body when the lock body is inserted into the sleeve body, and a surrounding wall extending between the inserting end and the restricting end and adapted to wrap fittingly around the lock body. The sleeve body is formed with a key opening adapted to be aligned with the keyhole of the lock body. The cover flap is hinged to the sleeve body at the key opening. The cover flap is movable pivotally between an open position adapted for permitting access to the keyhole of the lock body, and a closed position adapted for closing the keyhole of the lock body. The cover flap is formed with a plug which is adapted to be inserted into the keyhole when the cover flap is moved to the closed position.